Strange Indeed
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: I do not own the movie or the Characters, Marvel does I only own my Oc
1. My Life Before My Fate

_Prologue: My Life Before My Fate_

When I was a little girl, I never knew my real parents, I was an orphan at birth. But I always wondered my parents abandon me, did they love me, did they even want me? I was never able to find those answers. But I was passed through foster parents because they didn't like the way I looked. My star white hair, my gleaming blue eyes, they felt intimated by my appearance, this made me become shy and scared of meeting new people, but the time I was three, I meet Mister and Miss Strange along with their son who was two years older than me.

I was scared of them at first, my they just looked at me and weren't scared or intimated by my appearance, they were in awe, intrigue. Their son, Stephen Strange step forward and held his hand out to me, I took it and he pulls me into his arms and hugs me. This made me happy and they took me in, I was able to live a happy life, but the time I turn eight, I was starting to hear... voices. They were talking to me, warning me about a great danger that was going to destroy the universe, I was scared, but I didn't want to tell because I loved my new family, I didn't want to go back. I tried to endure, but the voices got louder and louder and finally told my foster mother about it, why I didn't tell her sooner and she called help to see what was wrong with me.

Then a hooded stranger came to our aid and did something, the stranger placed her hands on my head and chanted some incantation, silencing the voices. She whispered something into my ear, but that memory was blocked as well. Mother was willing to pay, but the stranger declined the payment and went on her way. I was able to live and continue life, but when I was ten, I found a box with a little black kitten inside, I took it home and nursed it back to health, dad was surprised to find me treating a black kitten, I said wanted to keep it and promised to care for it and train it, he just laughed and said that he was surprised because I nursed it back to health. He said he was proud of me and that I have a talent to heal. I was happy and trained the kitten like I promised and named him Sully, he was mischief of course, but help me with cleaning even snuggles in bed with me every night, I loved my little kitten.

When I reached middle School, I expressed an interest in medical practice, and when my photographic memory, I was able to advance faster than any other student. This made me friendless, but I didn't care, saving lives was better than making friends. Stephen even had the same interest in medicine but thanks to his good looks, he has friends, but I just rolled my eyes at him, then through high school. I noticed that Stephen developed an ego. Mom and dad just laugh as I told them this, I remember Stephen just looking at me and I just smiled at him and he just laughed. We had a good relationship, I was his sister and he was my older brother, I know because he was never disgusted with my appearance, he said that I look like a fallen star, Little Star, that was the nickname he gave me. We continued on through graduation, college and onto med-school. I meet Christine Palmer, we became fast friends and share the same thing, Steven was an aggregate self-center man, but we still loved him.

When we graduated med-school, we begun our work at the hospital, Steven rose in the ranks, as did I but, I kept it simple. I was not after fame or glory, I just wanted to save people. But while I was out of town, I meet the infamous Tony Stark, who was more aggregate then, Stephen, he took a liking to me, but I rejected him right on the spot, his assistant and driver laughed, because I was the first woman to tell him no, when I arrived back at the hospital and begun to work, flowers and roses were sent to the front desk in vases, I would if they were Steven, but I was told they were for me from Tony Stark, I would tell them to send them with a message, saying no thank you. When Steven got wind of this he was acting... well, strange about it. Then I heard that Tony went missing for three months.

I freaked of course, then was told that he was found and he requested that I be his personal doctor, I ask if this was another attempt to win me over, but I was told in Tony's own words, that he just needed his health checked on, I just sighed and agreed to his terms. Steven was furious about it and ignored me, Christine was supportive and told me that she'll take care of Sully while I was away. I thank her and packed, Sully was whining not wanting me to go, but I promised him that I will be back. I was driving to a private jet and flown to California. I arrived at Tony's house and was given my own room, J.A.R.V.I.S the house A.I welcomed me and informed me that Tony was in the garage, Tony welcomed me as well, but I noticed something different about him, in his eyes he wasn't the arrogant man I meet, he saw something, something that he knew that had to be corrected and he lost a good friend realizing this truth.

I meet his assistant, Pepper Potts, she was welcoming as well. Knowing that I have no interest in being one of Tony's flings, made us good friends and his driver who was named Happy, we become good friends as well. Rhodey was Tony's friend in the military, he thought I was flying, but Tony assured him that I was just a doctor checking on his health. This surprised Rhodey, but he welcomed me, then I meet Tony's partner, Obadiah. And when I looked at him, saw jealousy, greed, and rage in his eyes so I was skeptical, I wouldn't be surprised if he was responsible for Tony's kidnapping. I asked Tony about it and this confused him and I saw that he was even considering it.

Then he asked for my advice, and I said, "You've known this man for half your life, but you had everything he wanted and from what I can guess, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." Tony thanked me and let me check on his health, then he asked another question about my appearance, I said I never knew why I was like the way I was, I never knew my parents, but a married couple took me in and raised me at their own. Their son loved me as his own sister. He smiles saying that that pleased him, knowing his friend is well taken care of. I just looked at him and asked him if he just called his friend and he confirmed it. I couldn't help but smile.

The next few days he spent his times in the garage, I made sure that he was eating so I would visit him, seeing his project, he was building an iron suit, I was supportive on his work, saying that he was a man that his eyes were open to the truth. He asked his building this suit was the right thing, "You destroyed your weapons to protect the people, but some of your weapons are still out there and there's no one else is going to do it, why not you?" he smiles at me and thank me as I left his food on the desk. I shout at him to eat before he passes out, he just laughed.

I sat in my room, emailing Christine about my time in California and she tells me that Sully was missing me. I laughed and asked her about Steven, she tells me that he was sulking, I smiled and then emailed Stephen and told him by time in California, he didn't message me back, it hurt but didn't surprise me knowing him, he may be some party. But then I heard a crashed down in the garage, I got up and ran to the garage and found a silver metal suit that crashed a car, I ask if it was Tony, he just groans and was hosed down. I just laughed and helped him up. I told him to work on the landing. Then help him out of the suit, he needed more upgrades and continued to do so.

Days past and then I look on T.V and saw a small village being raided by bandits, I became worried and then heard glass being shattered, I knew Tony was made when he came back from that party and told me that he had photos of his missiles. I just looked at him and placed my hand on his reactor and told him, "For years you wanted to keep your eyes closed to the truth, but you opened them and now you want to write the wrongs of your past. This. This is just the first step. So tell me Tony Stark, are you going to sit here and let this happen or are you going to write your wrongs?" my words gave Tony the will to do something and then I heard him leave in the suit he made, I smile knowing that he was willing to fix everything.

I looked down at the photos that he gave me and exhaled, knowing how this upset Tony. Then I saw that Pepper came back and she walks down to the garage and I followed her and we both saw the shattered glass and saw that J.A.R.V.I.S and Tony were struggling to get the suit off. And we both walk closer and he looks at us.

Then a day later Pepper confronted him and didn't want him to do what he was doing, but he wanted her to download files from Ghost file that Obahiah was hiding, she asked what his intentions were, he told her the truth, he wanted to destroy every last weapon he made, but Pepper didn't want to, she didn't want to see him start all over again, but he had no intentions of starting over, all that mattered was the mission she refused and didn't want him to get killed. But he told her that he has to, he had to do the right thing, his heart was telling him it was the right thing to do. Pepper sighs and looks at him, and asked if I had something to do with his decision and my answer. "He had his eyes closed for years, he wanted to remain a child, but after his three month capture, he opens his eyes to the truth that if his weapons fell into the wrong hands, who know how many would be hurt, he wants to write the wrongs of his past, and sometimes, we have to be willing to risk our own lives to right those wrongs." she nods at me and then took the flash drive.

Tony looks at me and thank me, I smile and nodded at him and walk out to my room and called Christine, she answered and we talk, then Sully came up to the phone, meowed and patted at the camera, I laughed and told him I missed him too, Christine tells me everything that's been happening as I told her everything that's been happening on my end, we talk for hours, but then night approached and I heard the house phone ring, I knew Tony would take it, I stop as it was answered, but I didn't hear Tony's voice, I told Christine to hang on and I walk out of my room and then walk down the stairs, but stop and quickly hid as Obadiah was there as Tony was paralyzed. I whispered to Christine that I had to go and hung up and listen to Obadiah rant on how he ordered the hit on him and how he wanted to take over the company once he was dead, and as he went on, he took the arc reactor out of his chest.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from gasping and giving myself away, then after a few more minutes later. I heard him leave and then ran to Tony's said and saw that he's rector was gone, I then ask him what to do, he looked at me and points to the garage, I nodded and pull him up, pull his arm over my shoulder and drags him to the steps, we walk down them through the glass and then I looked around for a subsitude for the reactor, then I saw the once in-cased in glass and we walk over to it, Tony started to slip and fall to the floor, I literally had to drag him to the work table and then took the case and smashed the glass on the ground, then I picked it up, found a wire, hook it on to the reactor and then I hook it back inside his chest and he took in a deep breath and started to pant, then passes out, I pant and wipe my face, knowing that Tony will be the death of me.

Then an hour later Rhodey came in and found us. I was drinking water as Rhodey ran over and shakes Tony awake. He woke up and Rhodey informs that Pepper was with five agents and they were going to arrest Obadiah, but Tony knew they were going to need more than that. So he took the suit and flew off, I then look at Rhodey and we ran to the base to stop the navy from interfering.

And after the fight, Tony was able to stop Obadiah and killing him along with suit Obadiah had made and the large reactor along with him.

The next day, I was attending to Tony's injuries as Pepper as doing the make-up, Phil from S.H.I.E.L.D gave Tony an alibi to get him out of the mess, and then Pepper thanks him as Tony asked me if he should lie about him. "Well, you're no superhero, Tony. You were just writing a wrong, and if you want the press to know then, that's your decision and if not then you have to be this Ironman in secret," she tells him he smiles at him and nods and then Tony talks to Pepper and I saw that he was in love with her, I just smile at him. Then he went on, Pepper and I watched on the T.V as Tony went up. He talk and a reporter questions him.

But he assures her that he was no hero, it's not in his nature. Saw that what everyone was saying he was, then Rhoedy tells him to just read the cards, he went to but then he thought for a second and then lowers the cards and then tells them the truth. The press was in an uproar, but then quiets then and said the next words "I'm only telling you this because a really good friend of mine once told me, for years, I had my eyes closed to the truth, I didn't want to face it, I wanted to keep my head turn from it. But when I was captured, I suffered for three months because they wanted to they wanted me to build weapons for them, and so I build something else, build a suit of armor and I fought my way out, I survived and went I came back, my eyes were so open. I then knew what I had to do. I had to destroy all the weapons I created over the years. I was writing all my wrongs and I will continue to write my wrongs." the second he said those words, I smiled, knowing that Tony was a changed man.

The next day I packed my things and walk to the jet, all the friends I made, Pepper, Happy, Rhoedy, and Tony came to see me off, I smiled at them and hugged them, Tony offered me a permanent position as his doctor, but I laugh and shook my head at him and said that I was stressed enough and just wanted to go home and see my friends and cat. He nods and hugs me.

I boarded the plane and took off towards home, I arrive and Tony was there in his suit, I stood there and laughed, he jokes saying that I was slow. I nodded at him, he then took my luggage and then picks me up fly me to my apartment. He lands down

on the fire escape. Then opens my window, I smirk as he allows me inside. I shook my head and walks inside and he handed my luggage me to and I took it, he bid me a good night and promises to call and as he took off I shout at him to stay out of trouble, he and he told me no promises. I shook my head and closes my window.

Six months of past and in those six months the other doctors kept asking me if Tony and I were a thing, I answered with 'No' and 'He already has a girlfriend.' Stephen then aced weirder than usual and so I asked Christine about and she shrugs at me and we continued to work. Then a self-center businessman came and asked for me, I approached him and asked him what he wanted he told me he was Justin Hammer of Hammer Tech and I have heard that company before, a rival company to Stark Tech. He said that he will pay me if I tell him Tony's secrets of his tech and an extra fee for a "Good time" saying that of Tony had me for so long that I must be that good.

Everyone stops in their tracks and look at him in shock, he smirks as he held out the money to her, Christine and Stephen heard all this and Stephen went to intervene but Christine held him back. I chuckled and then glared at him, informing him that Tony's secrets were not mine to give, I have no intentions of handing them over and then I punched him in the face, making everyone gasp in shock and kneel him in the ball making him wide eyes and groans in pain as he sinks to the floor and I tell him I was Tony's doctor, not his fling and tell him to remember it as I tells security to clean up the trash as I walk away. Everyone applause I as did Stephen and Christine, Justin was taken out of the hospital as I took a clipboard and walks to my next patient.

Then after the six months I look up and saw that Tony was on T.V as they were trying to take the Ironman away, but Tony refuses to hand the Ironman over then Justin came on and I roll my eyes at this, seeing that he was still trying to take the Ironman as well. He even mentioned me, and Tony assured them that I was just his doctor, I was monitoring his health and I gave him advice on what he needed when he was down or lost, I was a friend and I was an independent woman, a strong woman that was never afraid to show and tell my option, and if someone what to fuck me over, they will have to remember, I know the human body, I can put together and take it apart and if someone tried to hurt me they will have to deal with him. I was a little embarrassed as Christine smirks and said that I made a big impression on him, I just smirk as I go over the list of patients. Stephen walks away as he was glooming, we both shrug and look back and saw that they even pulled in Rhoedy in to make people see reason as well, but he went and said as said in the report and also said that the Ironman was perfect where it was. Then Tony hack the there and revealed that other people were trying as well, bigger and better, but they were all failures. Even Justin was on the T.V as well as he was trying to make Ironmen as well. But failed as well.

I snort as well, seeing that Tony one-up them and saw that he was one with the people as the councils claps and applause him but then a month later an envelop arrives as my cell rings, It was Tony and he asked me to analysis the photos inside and all the notes he took, I knew in the tone of his voice, it was bad, the doctor gave it to me and I took it, I went to my office and looks pulls out the photos inside the envelop and gasp. There were the black-blueish making that was crawling up his body from his chest. I look over the notes and then and it reads them, I gasp and pick the phone, I informed him that it was radiation poisoning, if the reactor in his chest that powers both his chest to keep him alive and his suit, he will die in the next few days. Tony asked if I could cure it, I rub my face and lean against the desk. I knew I couldn't so I tell him that I don't have the medicine to save him, I heard him hum as I sniffles and wipe away my tears. He told me not to cry, but I said to him that I wouldn't help it, knowing that my friend was dying, I was entitled to cry.

He tells me not to worry and that he was going to spend the last of his days in joy, I groan knowing that he'll do something stupid. And I was proven right, a dinner with Hammer, an attack on the race track that he participated in and a house fight. I knew that I wasn't there, but I still get stressed over it. While I was working, Pepper called me and asked what was wrong with Tony, I hesitated to know that Tony doesn't want people to know he's dying, I told her that he never said anything to me. She was skeptical at first and then hang up, I hung up as well and rub my temples, I really need to go home and spend time with my cat.

Then Stephen came to me and invited me as his plus one to a party, I agreed and we went. The party was nice and people kept asking me about my relationship with Tony Stark. I told the truth, I was his doctor and he was my patient, I had no intimate or psychical relationship with him, I attended to his health and gave him advice. Then I felt Stephen's arm wrapped around my waist, I looked down at it and then look up at him and saw that he was staring at me the entire up, I could see all the love and admiration, I smile at him and look back at the people, assuring them that I had no fling with Tony, just that I was a good friend to him as he was a good friend to me.

The party went on for hours and then a reward was given to Stephen and well all clap for him, I smile as I clapped as well. He found me in the crowd and winks at me, a smirk and shake my head at him. He then drove me home and I thank him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then I walk back to my apartment and was greeted by Sully he was meowing at me as I walk through the door, I pick him up and pampered him, making him purr. I then fed him and laid on my bed and read a book.

The next day I got a called from Tony saying that he created a new element that saved his life, I then head a knock on the door, I got up and answered it seeing that it was a delivery man with a package that was of course of Tony Stark, I signed the paper and bid the delivery man a good day. I open the package and pulled out the context and saw that it was more photos, of the new element he created and of taking down his rival and then of him and Pepper smiling together. I laugh and sat down, I told him that he was an insane man, but he really turned his life around.

He chuckles a little and tells me, that was my fault for being a good friend to him, I smiled at him and informs him that if he needs a check-up for the new element, just called, and he tells me to enough my life as a savior. I giggled and hung up and look at the photos, then Sully jumps onto the couch and walks up onto my shoulders, I scratch his head and he purrs. I became a doctor to save lives help people find their way back from hell.

But had I known about the next few steps in my life that made me a powerful sorceress and protector of the galaxy? I would have just laughed.


	2. Arrogance is Blinding

_Chapter One: Arrogance is Blinding_

A young adult was laying in the hospital bed pale and sick, his mother was sitting next to him, hold his hand and then the curtain was pulled back to reveal Astra Sunflare, who was smiling at them, "Doctor. Is he going to be okay?" the mother asks her, she nods as she places the clipboard down, "He's fine, he blood sugar is just low. He's overwork, so give him some time off of work and make sure he eats a lot of nutrients and bedrest." she informs her.

The mother exhales with her hand on her chest, as the son slowly sat up, Astra walks over to his side and helps him sit up. "Thank you, doctor," he said to her, she smiles at him and nods, making sure everything was still working and then informs him that he still needs rest. She then walks out of the room, pulling the gloves off her hands and Christine ran up to her, "Ash, Ash!" he states as she grabs her arm. "What is it?" she asks her as she turned to her. "I need your help," she states and showed her the iPad. Astra looks down at it, took it and saw the photo. "Oh boy. We're going to need Stephen," she informs her and they ran down the hall. "You keep an eye on the man, I'll get Strange," she states, Christine nods at her and they both took off.

~8~8~8~

In the surgery room, Doctor Strange was washing his hands while listening to Shining Stars by Earth Wind & Fire. He then dries his hands right off and then had the insurgent's dress pulled on, then pulls on his mask and then his gloves were placed on his hands.

He then was standing over the examination table, working on a patient as the song was playing, and he was tapping his phone to the tune. On the other side of the table, doctors were taking down notes, impressed with his work. "Challenge row, Billy," Stephen calls out and then Billy hits shuffle, changing the song. Soft rock plays and then Stephen lifted his head up, knowing what song it was. "Come on, Billy you've got to be messing with me." Stephen states and Billy shook his head as he chuckles "No, Doctor." he answers him and Steven looks at the nurse. "Feels so good, Chuck Mangione, 1977," he states as he went back to his work. "Honestly, Billy, you said that this one would be hard." Stephen reminds him. "Ha! It's 1987." Billy corrects him.

But Stephen just shook his head at him, "No, Billy. While Feel so Good may have been charted in 1978, the album is released in December 1977." he informs him as he puts down his tools and took the dilators from the nurse, "No, but Wikipedia says-" Billy states as he turns to him, "Check again." Stephen advises him. "Where do you store all this useless information?" Garrison asks him as he carefully reaches into the body "Useless? The man charted a top ten hit with a flugelhorn." he informs her. "Status, Billy?" he calls out to him, Billy sighs. "1977." he answers him and Strange was victories, "Oh please, I hate you," Garrison said as she pulled away. "Oh! Feels so good, doesn't it?" he asks her as he handed her the tools.

Then Astra walks up to the door and looks inside, Stephen notices her as she looks at him, "Oh, I got this, Stephen. You've done your bit. Go ahead, we'll close up." Garrison informs him, he nods at her and walks to the door as held that look in her eyes and nudge her head to the side.

~8~8~8~

Stephen and Astra step out into the hall, "What is it?" he asks her, she exhales and brushed back a strained of her bangs. Then showed him the scan "Christine showed this to me, it's a GSW." she informs him and he looks down at it. "It's amazing that she's kept him alive," he states and she rolls her eyes at him. "Apneic failed the brain stem test and the apnea reflex test," he states as he went through the reviews and found a picture of a photographic human skull that had a bullet in the back. "I think I found the problem, Dr. Sunflare," he states. "A bullet in the back of the head close to the brain stem, I know," she answers him.

He then looks at her, "They left a bullet in his head." he informs her as he shows her the pic, "Okay, but it's impinging on the medulla. Christine came to me so I came to you, I believe Nik has diagnosed him brain dead because of that bullet." she informs him. Then it clicks in his head. "And you and I both know that this man is still alive," she informs him and he looks at her again. "We have to run." he tells her, "I'll take you to Christine," she informs her and they both ran down the hall.

They ran and found Christine, seeing that she was trying to reason with Nik from taking the man. "What are you doing?" Astra questions as she grips the side of the medical bed and stood next to Christine. "As I was telling Dr. Palmer, Organ harvest. He's a donor." Nik informs her. "I did not agree with them." Christine informs him "I don't need you to, we already called him brain dead." Nik reminds her "You can't harvest from this man, he's still alive." Astral informs him and he just looks at the two."And how can you be so sure of that?" he questions her and Stephen steps in. "Prematurely. We need to get him prepped for a sub-occipital craniotomy," he informs him. As Christine and Astra look at him, "Not gonna let you operate on a dead man." Nik informs him, Astra rolls her eyes and then took the Ipad out of Stephen's hand and then shove it in Nik's face. "Look at this, what is this?" she questions him.

He looks at the screen and back at her, "A bullet?" he answers, "That's right, Nik, it's a perfect bullet, this bullet had been hardening and when a bullet is hardened by alloying lead with antimony." she informs him as she pulls the Ipad away, "Toxic metal, Nik and it's leeched directly onto the cerebral spinal fluid and what would that cause?" she questions him again as Christine walks over to the man and checks his eyes. "Rapid onset central nervous system shutdown." he answers her again, "We gotta go." she informs her as Astra pressed the Ipad at his chest, "He's not dead, but he's dying. Still, want to harvest his organs?" Stephen asks him, "Let's go, we have a man to save." Astra informs Christine, who nods and they roll him away. With Stephen in front of them. "I'll assist you." Nik offers, "No. Dr. Palmer and Dr. Sunflare will assist me." Stephen informs him.

~8~8~8~

They all were in the surgeon's room, all dressed and read, Astra passes the tools to Stephen, who took them. Christine hands her another tool and she took it, Nik watches from the side as Stephen starts to drill and Astra works as well. "Thank you." Palmer whispers to them, and Astra smiles to herself, then Strange drill opened a hole right where the bullet was, he then passes it to Christine "Image guidance, stat." Christine orders "We don't have time for that." Stephen states and they both look at him, "You can't do it free hand." Christine informs him, "I can and I will." he informs her. "This isn't the time for showing off, Strange." Nik informs him and Astra cleans out the wound "How about ten minutes ago when you called the wrong time of death?" Stephen informs him. Then Astra shot him a glare. "Remember, this is a man we're trying to save, not to gain fame." Astra reminds him, Stephen then looks at her, "Peachy as ever." he jokes and she rolls her eyes at him.

She then took the spekicals placing them on Stephen's face and then lowered the magnifiers, as the scan was moved over the head and then Christine passes Astra the dilators, handing them to Astra and she hands it to Stephen "Cranial nerves intact." he states as Astra pulls away the blood-stained bandages and then Stephen went in to remove the bullet, but he stops as they heard the ticking of a watch. Astra then looks over at Nik and he catches her gaze. "Doctor West, cover your watch," Stephen orders him, then Nik over his wrist and the ticking stops. Then they both look back down at the body and then carefully, Stephen moves in and then slowly grabs the bullet and then removes it. Gently pulling it out of the skull and he stops it down into the tray. Astra exhales as she then gave the tray to Christine, who took it from her.

Stephen then looks over at Nik and he tosses the dilators onto the table, Astra then looks at Stephen and rolls her eyes at him as she steps back and places her tools down.

They were all back in their doctor clothing and Christine introduce them to the man's family and she informs them that Astra and Stephen saved his life and that he was going to live.

The mother cried and then hugs Christine, she then hugs Stephen who gave her a side hug and then Astra was hugged, she smiles and hugs the mother back, assuring her that he was going to make it. She then pulls back as Christine rubs her arm.

~8~8~8~

Then Astra and Stephen walk through the hall, "You know, I really wish you stop humiliating Nik everytime he makes a mistake." she informs him, "I didn't have to save his patient, either. But you know, I sometimes can't help myself." he states in a singing voice as he strides. Astra rolls her eyes, "Nik isn't that bad of a doctor." she informs him, "You came to me." he reminds her, "Technically, Christine came to me and I came to you for a second option." she informs him, he rolls his eyes "You had a second option, what you needed was a competent one." he informs her. "When is why you should be a neurosurgeon on call, the difference you would be able to make," she informs him.

Stephen then rolls his eyes, "I can't work in the butcher's shop." he informs her, she looks at him and lightly slaps his stomach. "Play nice." she tells him, "I'm fusing transected spinal cords, I'm stimulating neurogenesis in the central nervous system. The work I'm doing is going to save thousands for years to come. In the ER, you get to save on drunk idiot with a gun." Stephen informs her and she rolls her eyes at him, "Of course, because in the Er, we are doing our jobs, saving lives. we 're not called doctors for anything. Because we're not after the fame or the glory and, um, what else? Oh yeah, CNN interviews." she went on and Stephen laughed dryly. "And if that's it, then I'll stick with Nik." she informs him and then his mind clicks, "Whoa, whoa, wait... you're not... you guys aren't..." he asks her, she snorts and shook her head. "God no, I am not sleeping with him, I know that's where your mind goes every time I stick up for a man or even mentions a man's name," she informs him. He looks at her, "You heard me." she states and he rolls her eyes at her, "Besides, I have a very strict rule about dating co-workers." she informs him, "Oh really?" Stephen questions her, she stops and turns to him as they were in front of a door. "I called it the Strange-Policy," she states as she crosses her arms. "Oh, well good. I'm glad something's named after me," he states, she smirks and leans against the wall. "I invented a laminectomy procedure. And yet, somehow no one seems to want to call it the Strange-Technique," he informs her.

Astra shook her head at him "We invented that technique." she reminds him, "Regardless, I'm very flattered by your policy." he states and she nods at him, "Flattered, he says." she mutters, he eyes her and she scruff up her face at him and giggles. "Listen, I'm taking tonight at a Neurological Society dinner. Come with me," he tells her and begins a gasp. "Stephen Strange asking me out to Dinner? How romantic." she teases him, "You use to love coming to those. We had fun together." he reminds her, she scoffs and looks away, "Oh no, you were the one having fun. They weren't about us, they were about you." she said to him and he thinks to himself, "Not only about me." he informs her. And she gave him the 'Really?' look. "Oh please, Everything is about you Stephen," she states and then Stephen pulls up the puppy eye, pouting face.

She smirks and looks away, "But since you're giving me such an adorable face, I guess. I can come tonight." she informs him, he smiles at her and kisses her cheek, she shoves him a little and walks to through the hall, "Maybe we can hyphenate. Strange-Sunflare Technique." he states, she walks back to him and leans against his shoulder, "Sunflare-Strange. Always but the female first." she rephrases for him, then smiles and kisses his cheek and then walks off. Stephen laughs and watches her leave.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Astra step out of the shower and dries herself, then blow-dries her hair then pulls it up into a sexy bun as a few strains of her hair fell down in front of her face and in front of her ears.

She then puts on light make-up, Sully watches from her bed, he meows at her. "I know, I should do heavier, but the lighter, the more beautiful," she informs her, he cackles at her. "Yeah they do, don't they." she agrees with him and then walks over to the closest, "Should I wear the red one or the yellow one?" she asks him as she shows him the two dress. He growls as swats at the both of them.

She looks at them and nods, "True. Neither, black one it is." she states as she tosses the dresses to the side and then pulls out the black one. Sully meows at it as he then purrs. "Black is my color, huh," she states with a smile, he flicks his tail at that, she giggles then pulls the hanger off the dress and then slips it right on. It had only one shoulder strap as there was a slit up the side of her dress, making it perfect.

She then sat down in front of her mirror and adds the finishing touches. Sully then jumps off her bed and then ran into the closet. Astra then pulls on her bracelet then picks up the necklace that Stephen has given to her when they graduated high-school. It was a golden amulet with a blue sapphire gem in the middle. She turns it over and reads the back:

 _No matter When you are or what Time you stumble in_

 _know that I will always love you_

 _Stephen_

She smiles and places the necklace on her neck and smiles to herself Sully steps out of the closet, Astra looks over at him and smiles as he as holds a pair of heels in his mouth. "Thank you Sully." she tells and took the shoes then sat down on the bed as he jumps up next to her then meowed at her, "I'm going to a party with Stephen tonight, he invited me and I agreed," she answers him.

He then meowed at her again, making her blush. "No, I do not have a crush on him, he's my foster brother and I believe that's against the rules to date your own brother," she informs him as she tightens the strap and works on the other shoe and he meowed at her again.

She rolls her eyes and looks at him, "I know we're not blood, but still. I know Stephen does not look at me that way or see me as such... no matter if I wanted him to." she states and tightens the strap and then stood up. "Come on, Let's get your food ready, I have a feeling, I'll be gone all night," she tells him, he cackled and hurried out of her room. Astra giggles at him and walks into the kitchen and then pulls out the tuna and pulls up two pulls bowls and filled them up and also gave him milk. He meowed in thanks as she smiles and rubs his head.

Then the doorbell rings, she hurried, grabbing her coat in then her purse, ran to the door and opens it, there stood Stephen in a tux, "Wow, you clean up well." she jokes, making him smirk. "You're not so bad yourself." he jokes back and she giggles. Then he offers his arm to her, she smiles and hooks her arm with his and they walk out the door. "Bye Sully, I'll be okay soon," she calls out and they both heard the meow. Stephen smirks and she closes the door.

~8~8~8~

Stephen took off out of the out of the parking garage and speeds down the highway, Astra pulls on her seatbelt as she saw the smirk on Stephen's face, he notices the look in her eyes and laughs. "Oh, don't tell me you're still scared of my driving?" he asks her, she shot him the 'I'll murder you' glare, he just laughs at her.

She rolls her eyes at him as they were out of the city and going down a back road, then Stephen's phone started to ring and he went to answer it, but Astra slaps his hand, making his retract it and looks at her. "Eyes on the road." she tells him and answers the phone, "Yeah, Billy?" she answers him, " _Hey, doc. I have a few patients for Doc. Strange._ " he informs her, "What do you get for me?" Stephen answers him. " _I've got a 35-year-old Air Force Colone, crushed his lower spine in some kind of experimental armor. Mid-thoracic burst fracture._ " Billy informs him. "How bad?" Astra asks him. " _It's pretty bad Doc._ " Billy answers her, "Yeah, well, I could help, but so could 50 other people." Stephen informs him and Astra shot him a 'Seriously?' look, "Find me something worth my time." he said again. "Really. Stephen? Really?" she questions him, he just shrugs at him. " _I have a 68-year-old female with an advanced brain stem glioma._ " Billy offers as they passed a car.

Astra stiffens as the past the car and then she exhaled. "Yeah, you want me to screw up my perfect record?" Stephen questions him as he passes more cars, making Astra stiffen and leans back in her seat. "Defiantly not," he states and then looks at Astra, seeing that she was freaking out. "Would you calm down, you're fine." he tells her, placing his hand on her leg, "How can I, when you're driving like this?" she questions him, he smirks and took her hand and she looks at him, "I won't let anything happen to you," he promises her. She smiles at him and nods, calming down. Then it started to rain, and Stephen pulls his hand away and pulls on the wipers "How about a 22-year-old female with an electric implant in her brain to control schizophrenia struck by lighting?" Billy offers him again.

Stephen was intrigued with the patient, "Hmm. That does sound interesting." he states as he drives past a car. "Can you send me the-" he went to ask, but Billy already sends him the details and the x-rays of the patient with that clip inside her brain. "Got it," he answers him, he took his eyes off the road for a minute, but then Astra looks behind them and saw how close they were getting to the car. "Look out!" she shouts, but it was too late. His car hits the back of them, making them, then hits the side of the mountain, that sent them spinning right off the side of the road, they both grunt and were jerked around as they fell and tumble down the side of the cliff.

They both then jerked forward and then the panel was shot forward and crashed Stephen's hands as the smack over a roof and slam against the ground, Stephen was covered in bruises and cuts, Astra has a few cuts on her as well, but she was passing as her hands were over her mid-center, "Stephen..." she whimpers, he rolls his head over at her and saw that she was impaled. But she looks at him and slowly moves her hand up and cups his cheek. "Are you... are you... are you okay?" she whimpers at him, but then she well into unconsciousness as her hand drops to her side, "No... Astra..." Stephen whimpers and fell into black as well.


	3. This There Such A Place?

_Chapter 2: This There Such a Place?_

Stephen and Astra were rushed into the emergency room, every sound was distorted as Stephen flutters his eye open, he looks and saw that the nurses were hurrying and then he looks down at his hands and saw that they were bandaged up. "Ash... where's Ash...?" he whimpers. He then saw that Astra was being rolled past him with Christine next to her. The doctors and nurses were in chaos as there was no pulse.

Stephen lost consciousness as he saw the bright light, Astra was rushed into the E.R as they were trying to get her pulse again. They were able to remove the pipe that impaled her, but there was still no pulse. But she was just flat-line, Christine climbs on top of her and started the CPR. Everyone kept trying to save her, but she was still flat-lined. Christine was pulled off her and held back as the doctors kept trying, but still no pulse. They were going to call the time of death, Christine ran to her side and held her hand, begging her to come back, begging her not to leave her and Stephen behind.

But Astra's finger started to twitch and the monitor picks up a pulse, making them all look over at her and went back to work as her heart was beating. But deep in her mind, she heads a voice, whispering to her. "The voices you are hearing, the suddenly relaxes you have, I will seal them away and they will return when you die, but if this spell is broken before you reach old age them come to us, come to the Karmar-Taj. Come find us and I will teach you how to control this voices and master your body." the voices whisper to her. She then flutters her eyes open and found herself in the E.R with the Doctors looking over at her. "Oh my god, she's alive!" "How is she still alive?" "Ash, Ash, can you hear me?" the voices were distorted and far and she flutters her eyes closed, falling into unconsciousness.

~8~8~8~

Stephen inhales and lets out a shaky breath as he flutters his eye open, Christine looks down at him and places her hand down on his arm, "Hey." she whispers at him and he slowly turns his head to her. "It's OK. It's going to be Ok," she assures him, he then slowly looks back at his hands and gasp in horror at the needles and skin sewed back together. "What did they do?" he questions them. Christine gulps, "They rushed you and Ash into the Chopper. But it took a little while to find you. Golden hours for nerve damage when by while you both were in the car." she informs him, "What did they do?" Stephen asks her again and she smacks her lips, "11 stainless steel pins in the bones. Multiple torn ligament, severe nerve damage to both hands." she answers him.

He just gasps as a tear slides out of the corner of his eye. "You were on the table for 11 hours." she informs him, "Looks at these fixators." he said in a broken tone and then he thinks back to the car and looks at her, "What happened to Ash?" he asks her, Christine inhales and then licks her lips. "She ran right through, by the metal pole, total system shut down. They cut the pipe that impaled her mid-center. Trying not to cause any more damage to the body. We rushed her in as fast as we could, but we couldn't get a pulse." she informs him, he gasps and looks away from her. "Where's the body?" he asks her again, "Stephen, there is nobody because... she's alive." she informs him and he looks at her in shock, "But we had to sedate her because of the screaming, she had the looking of someone who was tormented, but no one could have done better." she informs him and he turns back to her. "I could have done better."

~8~8~8~

Astra lies in her room, peaceful in her sleep, she then flutters her eyes open and found herself in a hospital room. She tries to sit up, but a pain shot up her mid-center, making her gasp and her hand immediately was pressed against her mid-center. But then the voices came back, her eyes shot around the room as they were whispering to her. Se lays back on the bed and covers her ears and tries to block them out, but they still kept coming, she then rolls on her side, curling up into a ball.

Then Christine walks into her room, seeing that something was wrong, she rushes over and gently shook her shoulder, but Astra whimpers and shook her head telling the voices to go away, then Christine pulls her up and hugs her tightly. Astra heard the voices fading and she cries on Christine's shoulder, telling her that there was something wrong with her, but Christine hushes her, rubbing her back.

~8~8~8~

The days turn into weeks and Astra was moving into Stephen's room, making the two of them roommates, Christine brought Sully to cheer Astra up and it did, having her favorite cat next to her was comforting to her, she even would shave Stephen's beard. As Astra continue to hear the voices her whole body was thrown off, every time she tries to pick something up, her hands started to shake and her grip would fall. The wreck damaged her nervous system and her balance, making it impossible for her to focus.

So Christine would feed her and Astra always thank her, then after a few more weeks, their scars were healed as the cuts and bruises were healed as well and the bandages were taken off, Astra looks down at her mid-center as there was a scare of the implement she then slowly flexed her hands and they trembled every time she moved, then Stephen looks down at his hands, he slowly stretches them but the more he did, the more the shook. Stephen just gasps as his eyes water, "No." he mutters and lowers his hand as he looks away. "Give your body time to heal." Nik informs him and then Stephen glares at him, "You ruined me." he snared at him, Nik exhales and looks over at Astra and walks over to her. "Can you sit on the side of the bed?" he asks, she nods and then pushes the covers away and lets her legs and then pulls out his instrument, he then taps her knee and it jerks in response. He taps her other knee and it jerks as well. "Okay, stand up," he tells her.

She slowly got off the bed, stumbles into Nik's arms as she had no balance to stand herself. "It's OK. It's OK. I got ya, I got ya." he tells her and pushes herself up as he held her at arm's length. Then slowly lets her go, she wobbles in her stance as she looks down at her feet. Then she held the voices again, telling her to breathe, calm down, relax. She didn't want to listen but had no other choice, but to relax, calm down and take deep breaths. She then opens her eyes and took a step forward, she didn't fall or stumbles. Wobbled of course but was able to walk a few more steps then went to fall, Stephen sat up as Christine catches her. Astra pants as she leans against Christine.

~8~8~8~

Stephen sat in front of the council of the best doctors. "How long until I can take..." Stephen states, but Weiss interrupts him. "Doctor Strange. Those tissues are still healing, "So, speed it up." Stephen orders him as he looks right at him. "Pass a stent down the brachial artery into the radial artery." Stephen informs then and the Doctor next to Weiss looks at him, "It's possible." she states and Stephen looks at her, Experimental and expensive, but possible." she informs him. Stephen just nods at her "All I need is possible." he informs her.

Soon after Stephen went into surgery again as Astra was in front of the council as well. "How did I survive that implement?" she asks them, "We don't know, Doctor Sunflare, but we're going over the scans and also begin that it's impossible that you survived as well, but like you we don't know how either." Weiss informs her. She exhales as she was rubbing her hands together.

"What we best suggest is medication, something to keep you in check." he offers but she shook her head, "No. No medicine, no surgeries and no more scans, I need answers. That's all I need right now." she tells them. "Astra." the other doctor states and she looks at her. "We can't give you the answers you seek." she tells her and Astra tilts her head to the other side. "Then help me re-balance myself, help me restore my nervous system so I can find someone who will help me." she orders them and they looked at each other, seeing that she was determined.

~8~8~8~

While Stephen was in surgery, one of the doctors was helping her walk and even hold objects in her hands. "Up. Up." he tells her as she lifts the cup higher in her shaking hand. She exhales and pants as she was trying. "Come on, show me your strength." he tells her, but the higher she lifted the more her hand shook. "I can't. I can't do it." she whimpers ready to drop but her doctor shook his head at her. "Yes, you can. You can do this." he assures her. She nods and held the cup in her hand "Can I ask you something?" she asks him, "Sure." he answers as she lowers the cup and then picks up the ball. "Is it possible for someone to recover from nerve damage after coming back from the dead?" she asks him. He looks at her and smirks, "Back from the dead, I never know. But there was this one guy, factory accident, broke his back paralyzed, his legs wasted away. He had pain in his shoulder, from the wheelchair. He came in three times a week." he informs her.

As she lifted the ball higher, making her pant. "Then one day he stops coming. I thought he was dead. A few years later, he walked past me on the street." he states and she looks at him in shock, "Walked?" she asks him, he nods at her, "Yeah walked." he agrees. "That's not possible." she mutters then an idea hits her, "Could you possibly show me his file?" she asks him "It might take me a while to pull the file from the archive, but if it will help you win the battle against the voices inside your head, worth it," he tells her, she smiles at him and continues to lift up the ball.

~8~8~8~

Then Stephen was released from surgery, he was partnered with the same doctor, "Up. Up." he tells him and Stephen flexes his fingers, "Show me your strength." the doc tells him and he grunts, "This is useless." he growls "It's not useless, man. You can do it." the doc informs him.

Stephen shot him a look, "Alright, then answer me this, bachelor's degree." he snaps and the doc shot him a glare. "Have you ever known anyone with nerve damage this severe to do this and actually recover?" Stephen questions him, "One guy, yeah. factory accident, broke his back paralyzed, his legs wasted away. He had pain in his shoulder, from the wheelchair. He came in three times a week." he informs him as Stephen was panting from trying to flex his hands again. "I thought he was dead. A few years later, he walked past me on the street," he states and this gets Stephen's attention. "Walked?" he asks him and the doc nods at him. "Yeah, walked," he answers him again. "Bullshit. Show me his file." Stephen orders him. "It might take me a while to pull the file from the archives. But if it proves your arrogant ass wrong. Worth it." the doc informs him, Stephen shot him a sideways glare and flexes his hands again.

~8~8~8~

Stephen was discharged from the hospital, walk back to his penthouse, he washes his hand in the bathroom and tried to shave his bread that grew back again, but his hands were shaking too much, he grunts, tossing the shaver back and wipes off the shaving cream.

Astra was discharged from the hospital as well, returned to her apartment and tries her best to relax, took a warm shower, cleans herself up. Fed Sully and even read a book, but the voices kept whispering to her, telling her things she couldn't understand. There were too many of them and she tried to block them out. Christine kept visiting her, making sure that she was well and safe. But Astra would lay her head on her shoulder, telling her that the voices were getting worse and that she was scared. Christine nods at her and comforts her. Then Sully joins in and nuzzles his head against hers. The two would smile and Astra would hug him tightly in her arms.

The next three days later, Christine visits her again, finding Astra in the couch, trying to meditate. She sat down and Christine places her hand on her shoulder. Astra opens her eyes and looks at her. "I was told to give you this," she informs her, Astra looks at the file and took it from her and opens it a sticky note was in it saying. "The Best I could do." she smiles and reads over the files. "Why were you interested in this?" she asks her and Astra looks at her, "When I was retraining my muscles I ask the doc of some ever recovered from nerve damage, one did. He broke his back in a factory accident, paralyzed from the waist down, he would come into the hospital three time a week, but then he stops all of a sudden. Years later, he was walking down the street like nothing happened." she informs her.

Christine looks at her in shock. "What?" she asks her, "I know it sounds crazy, but this man could have the information I need to battle these voices inside my head, I need to take it," she states and Christine looks at her seeing the look in her eyes. "You really believe this, don't you?" she asks and Astra nods at her. "Okay," she states, Astra smiles and hugs her. "Thank you," she states, Christine smile and hugs her back. "Look, you go and find this guy and I will stay here and watch over Sully," she tells her, Astra nods at her, then pulls on her jacket and heeled boots and looks down for a named in the file. "J Pangborn."

~8~8~8~

Astra walks down to the basketball court and saw that Jonathan was playing basketball with the others. She walks alongside the fence, watching him, trying to figure out how he was walking, but she remembers him. She remembers rushing him into the E.R and her auguring with Stephen because he didn't consider it worth his time, so she was left to save him, but she failed to give back both his legs. She remembers staying with him in recovery, holding his hand as he was just crying because of the loss of his legs.

She then stood behind the bench and watches him run up to the bench for his water. "You're looking good Johnathan." she calls out, he stops and looks at her, he stares and then it clicks in his head, "Doc? Doc, is that you?" he asks her she smiles at him. "In the flesh," she answers him, he smiles then set his water down, walks over to her and hugs her, she smiles and hugs him back. "It's so good to see you," he tells her, she nods and pulls back. "It's good to see you too, I haven't heard from you in a while then I heard on the rumor that you vanished out of the blue," she informs him as they leaned against the fence and then he told his pals that he was taking five. "Yeah, I needed to find my way to have my legs back. I don't blame you, by the way. You didn't everything that you could to save my legs." he informs her, she nods and looks away, "But it wasn't good enough." she states he smirks and shook his head. "What?" she asks him, "The Doctor with the big heart, always caring about her patients' lives more than her own reputation. The love doc, that's what they called you." he states and she giggles.

Then looks down for a moment, "Yeah, my patients always came first. I wasn't after the fame or glory. Just seeing them get better and stronger, that was enough for me." she states and Johnathan nods at her, "So how can I grace my doc?" he asks, she looks at him and brushes back her hair. "A couple of days ago, I was in an accident and I got ran right through the mid-center, that should have killed me," she answers him and he looks at her in shock. "I know, it's crazy that I'm alive, but I didn't come unscathed." she states and held up her hand as it was trembling, he looks at it and looks back at her, "I'm hearing voices inside my head and once voice told me to come to the Karmar-Taj to train my mind and body and I know that's where you went if you come back with both your legs and being able to walk," she states.

Jonathan smiles at her, "Well doc. You're good. Yup I went to Karmar-Taj, after you tried to save me, I gave up on my body, but I still had my mind, so I tried to elevated that, I was carried up mountaintops to see holy men, I sat with gurus and sacred women and when I arrived at the Karmar-Taj, I found my teacher and my spirited deepened and then..." he states, "You were able to heal your body." she states and he nods at her. "But there were deeper secrets to learn there, but I didn't have the strength to receive them. I choice to settle with my miracle and I came back home," he informs her and she thinks to herself then he places his hand on her shoulder and she looks at her. "But I have to warn you doc, going there, the cost is high," he warns her and she nods. "I understand," she states and smiles at him. "It was good to see you again, Jonathan," she tells him. He smiles at her and hugs her, "Take care, doc." he tells her, she nods at him and he pulls back and ran back into the count. Astra exhales and walks away from the basketball game.

~8~8~8~

She arrives at Stephen's penthouse, with food for him and in need of his advice and knocks on it, there was no response, but she heard arguing inside, a call being ended and then a growl along with paper along with something else being thrown. She opens the door and walks in, she looks at the penthouse and then back at him, knowing the look in his eyes. She stops and sighs "He's not going to do it, is he?" she asks him, he shook his head at her. "He's a hack," he grumbles as he stood up and walks to the window. She exhales and walks to the island. "There is a new procedure in Tokyo. They culture donor stem cells and then harvesting them." he states as she sets the bag down. "And then a 3D printing a scaffold." he states a picks up the Ipad and took a seat back down at the table.

Astra looks at him seeing how desperate he's become for his hands again, "If I can get a loan together." he went on and she walks up to him, "Stephen." she states. "A small loan, just $200,000." he went on. "Stephen. Stop, you spent more money then you make it. But how are you going to spend that much if you don't even have it? You have to stop this, Stephen." she tells him, but he raised his hands up as he drops the Ipad. "No, now is exactly not the time to stop, because you see. I'm not getting better! Not like you are!" he shouts as he stood up and steps away from the table. "But what you're asking isn't medicine. This is mania," she tells him as he turns to the window, holding his wrist. "What you're asking for is a miracle and there are things in the world that just can't be fixed," she informs him and he looks down at his hands. "Life without my work..." he states. "You're still here, Stephen. You're still alive, isn't that enough for you," she questions him and he turns to her. "Life doesn't always have to be about work, there are other things in this world that can give you meaning and a purpose," she informs him.

Then he glares at her, "Like what? You?" he shot at her and she glares at him. "This is where you say you're sorry." she snaps at him, "This is the part where you leave." he said right back at her, she scoffs and held her hands up in surrender, "Fine, I leave. I would stand by and watch you do this to yourself." she states as she turns and walks to the door. "Oh, too difficult for you, is it?" he questions her, she stops, turns back and walks to him. "And if it is?" she questions him, he glares at her. "Seeing you like this, it breaks my heart," she informs him and he points his finger at her. "Don't pity me," he warns her. She scoffs, "I have no pity for you, I never needed to pity you." she informs him. "Oh yeah? Then what are you doing here bring cheese and wine like we're good old friends? The best of siblings?" he questions her as he marches to her. "We are not friends, Astra. We are not lovers, we were barely siblings. But you just love a good old sob story, don't you?" he questions her as she crosses her arms at him, "Is that what I am to you now? Poor Stephen Strange, charity case. He finally needs me." he gloats and she shook her head at him. "Another dreg of humanity for you to work on. Patch him up and send him back into the world heart's just humming. You care, so much, don't you." he shouts at her.

She then finally snaps at him "And you don't care enough! You are a selfish, arrogant, self-center, self-absorb, egotistical asshole! All you ever care about is work. Work, work, work, work, work! That's all that ever mattered to you and how that your hands are useless, you believe you're useless as well!" she shouts as she walks steps to him and he kept his glare. "You are willing to do anything to get your hands back, that you don't even stop and think about your friends that love and care about you! You push us away like we're obstacles in your way of the path to back to glory and fame. That's all you ever cared about and that all you ever wanted!" she shouts at him and then...

SMACK!

Astra's face was turned to the side as her cheek was stinging red as Stephen slap her across the face. "Get out and don't ever come back!" he growls at her, her face went blank as she said nothing. She then steps away from him, walks to the table, tosses the key down and walks out of the penthouse slamming the door behind her. Stephen turns back to the window and presses his hands against it.

Astra arrives back at her apartment, her door closed as she presses her back to it, she covers her mouth and starts to cry, slowly sinking to the floor and cries in her hands, it hurt her, Stephen has never raised his hand to her, never. But he did and it broke her heart. Then Sully walks up to her, she looks down at her, picks him up and held him in her arms. He purrs at her scratches. _"You can't stay here." "He doesn't want you." "He ever needed you." "Leave." "Go to Karmar-Taj." "Find your teacher." Find the ancient one." "She will show you the way."_ the voices whisper to her and she just sniffles, knows that they were right. She couldn't stay anymore. She didn't need anymore.

And so, she packs her bags, wrote a letter in cause Christine drops by, packs up Sully as well. Gathered up her money and went to the airport, taking a one-way trip to Kathmandu, Nepal. She held her bags on her back and shoulder and the cat carrier in her hands. She looks around at the city and busy streets, she asked around for Karmar-Taj and was pointed in the right direction, she thanks that man and hurried, she would hear Sully meow at her and she informs him as soon as they get to Karmar-Taj, she would let him out, he just growls to himself, hating his cat cage. She asked around again, but people passed her by. She exhales and continued on, but a hooded man looks at her, seeing that she was asking for Karmar-Taj. As she walks down the steps, she stops and looks out the corner of her eye and Sully growls. "I know, I saw him too," she whispers and walks on, knowing that he was following her.

She then turns down an alley, but then stops as three men, cornered her. "Seriously?" she questions as she looks at them and the man watches from the shadows. "Look, guys, I have nothing of value." she informs them, "That necklace you're wearing." one informs her and she rolls her eyes at him. "It's worthless," she informs him. "Hand it over," he orders her again and she scoffs. Setting her stuff to the side. "And I will say it again. "It's worthless," she said, then the ran reaches forward and rips it off her neck. But then a split second later, her hand shot out and grips the man's wrist. He looks at her hand and tries to jerk it free. But the grip was tight and steady then he looks into her eyes and saw that it was the eyes of rage. "You shouldn't have done that," she growls and then twists his arm to the side, spraining it, making him gasp in pain as she took the necklace back. Then she shoves him back, then the man behind her charges, only to be kicked right in the groin, he gasps in pain as she spins and sends her foot right into the man's face. Sending him spinning and smacks against the ground.

Then the other man went to attack her with the pipe in his hand, she pulls her hand behind her and stops it from touching her head. She then spins around and delivers her knee right into his gut, making him groan in pain and bend over, she jerks the pipe right out of his hand, then sent to a knee and shot up, shooting the pipe up into his chin and he was sent flying off his feet and smacks against the ground. As the other two stood up, she spins, kicks the man in the face again, then she knees, sending the pipe into his gut and then up into his chin making him fly as well. She then spins around and smacks the pipe right against the face, making him smack against the ground, all of them groaning in pain. "Now get out of here before I make my point even further," she growls at them, they scramble to their feet and took off running. She tosses the pipe to the side and walks over to the cage, "You okay?" she asks Sully, who meowed at her. She smiles and picks the cage up.

As she stood up the stranger walks over to her as she gathers her stuff and she looks at him. "Can I help you?" she questions him. He removes his hood and looks at her, "Where did you learn that?" he asks her, jesting to her fight. She shrugs at him. "I pick up a few tricks," she answers him and then places the necklace back on her neck. "I heard you're looking for Karmar-Taj." he states and she looks at him again, "Follow me," he tells her, she nods at him and followed after him. They continued to walk down the street, passing people along the way. They make a turn down an alley there were guru men chanting, Astra looks them for a moment and then followed him to a simple door. And looks at it, "Is this it?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods. She exhales and looks at the door. "What's wrong?" he asks her and she looks at him. "I'm just thinking, if I walk in and found that this was just a dead end, I don't know what I'll do," she states and the man places his hand on her shoulder. "I know, but don't be afraid. The ancient one will help you overcome your fears," he assures her, he nods at him and inhales and they both walk into the building, they walk down the hall and as Astra looks at the wall and they step inside the room. Then two people came and took her things and pull her coat off to reveal a plat over-shirt with a tank-top underneath. "Thank you," she tells them and the bowed their heads to him. Then they opened the cage and let Sully out, he meowed and ran to Astra, jumping up in her arms, she smiles and scratches the back of his head. She then looks at the man that was sitting in the chair, reading his book and then looks at her.

She bows her head to him and he bows him to hers. Then someone serves her tea, she sets Sully down and took the cup. "Thank you for seeing me, ancient one," she said to the woman that served her tea. The ancient one looks at her and smiles. "You are very welcome," she states and Astra smiles at her. "Thank you Modo. Thank you master Himir," she calls out to them as Himir left the room. "Ms. Sunflare. it's been a long while since I have seen you," she states. Astra smiles at her "And you as well, as I recalled you answered my mother's plea for help when I was hearing voices, I was eight at the time as well." she informs her sipping her tea. The ancient one smiles at her. "I knew that your eye was widened open when you were a child, all your senses were opened as well, so well that it began to overwhelm you. I had to close them all, you weren't ready for the mysteries of the other dimensions and had hope that you never were, but seeing that you are here, the spell I cast is broken," she states.

Astra nods at her and then held up her hand as it was shaking. "I was in an accident, I was ran-through in my mid-center and was suppose to die, but I survived somehow and I heard your voice among so many other, telling me to come here and train with you," she answers her as the ancient one pours tea for herself and Modo. "That because all of your senses have reawakened, throwing your aura and spirit off balance, but from what I can see, you've been trying to re-balance yourself," she states and Astra sips her tea. "Yes, I've tried, meditation was one of them. It worked, but only little bit, but it wouldn't silence the voices in my head, I can't make them out, but in the voices I hear familiar voices and voices of people I have never heard before," she informs her, the ancient one nods at her and sets her tea down. "Is there anyway that you can teach men, help me silence the voices inside my head?" she asks her as the ancient one exhales, "I cannot do that because you alone have the strength to fight these voices." she informs her, Astra looks at her in surprise and turns her gaze to the floor, "However, I can help you along that path, give you the strength to fight them." she informs her and Astra looks at her in hope, "But only if you're willing to learn," she states, Astra sets her cup down and steps closer to her, holding her hand out. "Teach me," she tells her.

The Ancient smiles as she saw the determination in her eyes, she looks over at Modo and saw that he too was impressed. She looks back at and shook her hand. "You have much to learn, Astra Sunflare. But I have a feeling that you are a quick study."


	4. Teach Me

_Chapter 3: Teach me_

Three weeks have passed, Stephen has sold almost all of his things in hopes of getting his hands back. And true to her word, Astra never visited him again after their argument. He even got into another argument with Christine after she refuses to reveal Astra's location to him, saying that she didn't know, but she did, but after getting into contact with her a week and three days ago. She told her about the argument she had with Stephen and the tears the stream down her eyes, it told her that he hurt her and she took Astra's side and didn't say a word.

He for days to reach her but after days. He gave up, knowing that she didn't want to be found. So he continued to look for ways to find his hands again. Then the package arrived, he opens it and it was the file. He then opens the file up and saw the note. "Told you so." it side and Stephen opens the reading over the details. He then looks down at the scan and read the name of the name on it.

~8~8~8~

He walks to the basketball court and watches as Johnathan was playing with his mates, shooting and scoring a point for his team. They cheered and Johnathan went to get a drink. "Johnathan Pangborn, C7-C8 spinal cord injury, complete," Stephen calls out to him. Johnathan stops and then looks at him "Who are you?" Johnathan asks him. "Paralyzed from the mid-chest down. Partial paralysis in both hands." Stephen went on, "I don't know you." Johnathan informs him. "I'm Stephen Strange. I'm a neurosurgeon. Was a neurosurgeon." Stephen introduces himself. Then it clicks in Johnathan's head. "Actually man, you know what, man, I do know you," he states as he walks up to the fence. "I came to your office once. You refused to see me, I never got past your assistant," he states as they walk to the side of the fence.

Stephen then looks at him, "You were untreatable." Stephen reminds him, Johnathan scoffs at him, "No glory in you for that, right?" he states and went to leave. "But you came back from a place there's no coming back from." Stephen calls out to him, Johnathan stops and looks at him, "I-I-I-I I'm trying to find my own way back." Stephen stammers as he lifted up his shaking hands, Johnathan saw the scars on the back of his hands. "Hey Pangborn, are you in or are you out?" one of Johnathan's friends calls out to him, but he raised his hand at them and then walks over to the other side of the fence and was standing in front of Stephen. "All right." he agrees and leans against the fence. "I'd given up on my body. I thought my mind was the only thing I had left I should at least elevate that. So, I sat with gurus and scared women. Strangers carrying me to mountaintops to see holy men and finally, I found my teacher." he informs him. Then he points to his head, "And my mind was elevated and my spirit deepened. And somehow." Johnathan states and Strange steps closer, "Your body healed." he states and Johnathan nods at him. "Yes. There were deeper secrets to learn there, but I didn't have the strength to receive them, I chose to settle for my miracle and I came back home," he informs him.

Stephen just looks at him, "The place you're looking for is Kamar-Taj, but the cost there is high." he warns him. "How much?" Stephen asks him and Johnathan shook his head. "I'm not talking about money," he whispers to him, and Stephen was taken back. "Good luck," he tells him then walks back to the others. Stephen stood in his spot and then exhaled. "Oh, and One more thing," he states and Stephen looks back at him. "You're not the only one looking for Kamar-Taj. My doctor, you know, the one that tried to save me, she was looking for Kamar-Taj too," he states and Stephen was taken back. "Astra?" he asks him and Johnathan nods at him, "When did you see her last?" he asks him, and Johnathan sighs "And why would I tell you that?" he questions him and Stephen looks down, having no answer to give. "That's what I thought," he states and walks back to the others.

~8~8~8~

 _Kathmandu, Nepal_

Stephen used up the last of his money and traveled to another country, he walks down the streets, looking down at his notes that he's gathered and looks around for any sign of the Kamar-Taj. He would ask around for the location of Kamar-Taj.

He walks for half the day, asking about Kamar-Taj, but they walk past him, ignoring him. Then Stephen scoffs to himself. "Kamar-Taj," he grumbles and walks on, Master Modo heard him and then quickly looks at him. Stephen continued walking down the stairs, Modo follows him from behind. He then stops in the shadows as Stephen walks down an alley, but then stops as thugs step out in front of him. "OK," he mutters and tries to walk away, but they wouldn't let him leave. "Look, guys, I don't have any money," Stephen informs him. "Your watch." the thug informs him, Stephen stiffens as he looks down at the watch that Astra gave him. "No, please, it's all I have." he informs them as the corner him, "Your watch." the man said again. Stephen sighs, "All right." he mutters and then threw a punch at him.

But he gasps in pain as he held his hand, the thugs then looked at each other and then started to beat Stephen up. He fell to the ground and curls up into a ball as they kick at him. Then when they were finished, they took his pack and his watch, but Modo and a hooded figure walks up to them, the hooded figure grabs the man that took the watch by the shoulders, then raises him up and slams him down onto his back, the other thug went to hit the figure, but Modo held him in a lock and slams him onto the ground, elbowing him in the gut as figure socks the man in the face, knocking him out. They then took the watch from his hand and stood up, then spun in the air and delivers a kick in the face at the third thug. He spun and smacks against the ground.

They groan in pain when one of them scramble to their feet and took off running in fear as Stephen pulls himself onto his knees and looks at the two as Modo stood up, steps onto the thug's chest, making him groan in pain as he walks over to the figure and they handed him the watch. He nods at them and walks over to Stephen and gave him back his watch. Stephen takes it and looks down at it as if it was his greatest treasure. This surprised the hooded figure as Modo reveals himself to Stephen "We heard you were looking for Kamar-Taj." he states and Stephen nods at him. Then Modo walks past him, the figure follows after him and Stephen follows after them.

~8~8~8~

They walk down the busy street, then Modo nudge his head at the alley and they turn and walk into the alley, they heard the chanting of the Guru priests. Stephen looks over at them as he was holding the arm he punched the thug with. He turns to the temple but the two then turn to a simple door. He looks at them in surprise as they both stood by the door. "Really? Sure we got the right place?" he asks as he walks over to them "That one looks a little more Kamar-Tajy." he jokes and they both look at him. "I notice stood in your place. And I, too, was disrespectful." Modo informs him as Stephen licks his lips. "So, might I offer you some advice?" Modo offers him and Stephen nods at him. "Forget everything you think you know," he states and Stephen thinks on that advice. "All right," he mutters.

Then Modo opens the door and steps inside, Stephen follows at him and the figure steps inside as well, but looks out to see if anyone was following them, only the figure's gleaming blue eyes were shown then they step back and closing the door behind them.

~8~8~8~

The three walk through the hallway as Stephen was looking around at the hall was it was more impressive inside "The sanctuary of our teacher. The Ancient One." Modo states as they turn to a room and stop. "The Ancient One? What's his real name?" Stephen asks and the figure smirks themselves as Modo just turns to him. Stephen then nods at him, "Right. Forget everything I know. Sorry." he states and they step into the room.

Modo and the figure stop at the steps as Stephen walk down them and looks at the man that was sitting in a chair and reading a book. He then stops and looks at Stephen. "Um, thank you for… whoa!" he mutters as two servants took off his jacket and hung it up. "OK, that's a thing," he mutters as he watches them hang it up. Then turns back to the man, Modo looks at the figure as they smirk and they step down the steps "Thank you for. Hello. Oh, thank you." he said to the person that was handing him a cup and then pours him some tea. "And, thank you," he states and looks back at Hamir as he was now standing on his feet. "Um, thank you, Ancient One, for seeing me," he states as he watches Hamir walk away.

This confuses him. "You're very welcome." the Ancient One states and he looks back at the bladed-headed woman in front of him, pouring him tea. He then looks back at the two. Modo just smirks "The Ancient One." Modo presents to him as the figure bows their head at the Ancient One. "Thank you, Master, Master Modo. Thank you Master Hamir." the Ancient One said to them and they both bowed to her and she looks at the figure. "Young Apprentice, you must be exhausted, you may return to your body and thank you," she tells her. The Apprentice bows at her then held their hands up and concentrated. Stephen watches as the figure flickers and then was gone. This shocks him and he looks back at the Ancient One "Mr. Strange." she said to him. "Doctor, Actually." he corrects her and sips his tea. "Well, no, not anymore, surely. Isn't that why you're here?" she asks.

He looks at her in surprise, "You've undergone many procedures. Seven, right? Just like your friend, Ms. Sunflare, who already knew that medical science wasn't going to help heal herself." she asks as he shot a look at his hands and steps over to the table, "Yeah." Stephen mutters at her, surprise that she even knew that. "How did you know?" he asks her, "She came to me, asking me for help, in the hopes of silencing the voices she was hearing yet again," she answers him and he looks at her in shock. "Voices? How did you know about that?" he asks and she looks up at him, "Who do you think it was that came to her when she heard them all those years ago?" she asks him again, then it clicks in his head, the Ancient One was the one that came to her when she was a child, taking the memory of the voices and quieting them. "It's good tea," he states, trying to change the conversation and she looks up at him as she sets two more cups down. "Yes." she agrees with him, he then looks over at Modo. Who looked at him, momentarily and looks back at the Ancient One. Stephen then looks back at her as well. "Did you heal a man named Pangborn? A paralyzed man?" he asks as she then pours the tea into the cups then sets the kettle down "In a way." she answers. "You helped him to walk again." he states and she looks up at him, "Yes." she answers him "How did you correct a complete C7-C8 spinal cord injury?" he asks her again. "I didn't correct it. He couldn't walk. I convinced him that he could." she informs him as he takes a scoop of honey and mixes it the into cup tea. "You're not suggesting that it was psychosomatic?" he asks her "When you reattach a severed nerve, is it you that who heals it back together or the body?" she asks him "It's the cells," he answers her.

She nods at him, "And the cells are only programmed, to put themselves back together in a very specific way." she states and he nods at her. "Right." he agrees with her. "What if I told you that your own body could be convinced, to put itself back together in all sorts of ways?" she asks him and this gets his interest "You're talking about cellular regeneration," he states as he steps forward and then sets his tea down as she sets the spoon down. "The bleeding edge of tech. Is that why you're working here?" he asks as she steps over and offers the cup to Modo, who took it from her with the bow of his head "Without a governing medical board? I mean, just how experimental is your treatment?" he asks as she turns back to him, "Quite." she answers and smiles at him. "So you've figured out a way, to re-program nerve cells to self-heal?" he asks her as he was excited about such a new tech development.

She then steps closer to him, "No, Mr. Strange. I know how to reorient the spirit, to better heal the body." she answers him, but he was a little… disappoint to hear her answer. "The Spirit to heal the body," he states and she nods at him. "That's right," she answers then turns away as she sips her tea. He wanted to shut up, he shook his head. "No. All right. How do we do that?" he stammers as he turns to her. She sets her cup down then picks up a book "Where do we start?" he asks as she opens the book and shows him the chakras. He looks at her to see if she was serious and she smiles at him as she was very serious "Don't like that map?" she asks him and he shook his head "Oh, no. It's really good. It's just, I've seen it before, in a gift shop." he sarcastic states as he nods his head at her and she just chuckles at him, expecting that to be his answer. "And what about this one?" she asks as she flips the page and he looks down at it. "Acupuncture, great," he mutters to himself. "Yeah?" she asks him as Modo was enjoying the show. The Ancient One then flips through a few more pages. "What about that one?" she asks him, showing another Chakra page again. "You're showing me an MRI scan. I do not believe this," he mutters as he steps away from her as she steps the book right down. "Each of those maps was drawn up by someone, who could in part, but not the whole," she informs him as her hands were folded behind her back.

Stephen just pressed the heels of his hands to his head, "I just spent my last dollar getting here, one-way ticket, and you're talking to me about healing through belief?" he questions as he turns to her. "You're a man looking at the world through a keyhole. You've spent your whole life trying to widen that keyhole, to see more, to know more," she informs him as he scoffs at her. "Just like your friend, Ms. Sunflare. She spent her life, hiding herself all curled up in a box, but kept peeking out at the world, too afraid to open the lid. But now that she has opened that lid, she was thrown off balance and now she accepting that world and tries to re-balance herself. Now, on hearing that it can be widened, in ways you can't imagine, you reject the possibility." she informs him. Stephen shook his head at her "No, I reject it because I do not believe in fairy tales, about chakras or energy, or the power of belief. There is no such thing as spirit!" he snaps at her as he marches up to her "But Astra believes it so." she states.

Then he glares at her, "Do not mention her name to me, you twisted her mind into believing that, you may be able to fool her, but not me." he growls at her, Modo shook his head at him. "We are made of Matter and nothing more. You're just another tiny, momentarily speck within an indifferent universe," he states as he steps back. "You think too little of yourself," she informs him as she was still calm as ever. "Oh, you think you see through me, do you?" he questions her, as he steps back to her "Well, you don't. But I see through you." he snaps at her, pressing his finger against her, but she twists his hand and thrust her hand into his chest and forces his astral form out of the body. He takes it in and then saw Modo walks to his body as it was slowly falling, then he looks down at his hands as they weren't shaking at all. Then the Ancient One flexes her hand and pulls his Astral form back into his body. He then gasps as Modo was holding his shoulder and then pants. "What did you do to me?" he immediately questions her. "I pushed your Astral Form out of your physical form." she answers him, but he just breaths heavily, "What's in that tea? Psilocybin? LSD?" he questions her as he gazes over at the tea. "It's just tea, with a bit of honey," she answers him again.

He pants as he looks around the room as she pulls on her Sling ring "What just happened?" he questions her. "For a moment, you entered the astral dimension." she answers him and he looks at her as she steps in front of him, "The what?" he asks her. "A place where the soul exists apart from the body," she answers him again he just looks at her. "Why are you doing this to me?" he questions her "To show you just how much you don't know," she answers him and he just looks at her. "Open your eye," she states and presses her thumb against his forehead and he went falling backward as he was screaming, crashing through the window and into the sky. "Oh, shit!" he shouts as he tumbles through the air, flaring his arms around. He then was falling through the air "Oh, God! Oh, God, no!" he shouts as he was now in space. "No, no, no! What's happening? This isn't real! This isn't real! This isn't real! This isn't-" he shouts.

But then gasp as he saw Astral in front of him as a butterfly flutters past her, "This is real." she states and he inhales sharply as then reaches out for her, but he was then pulled back and falls into a wormhole, gasping in shock. "His heart rate is getting dangerously high." Modo states as Stephen was then yelping in shock, then falls back into a chair. Panting in shock as the Ancient One then bend down and looks at him as he then looks at her, "He looks all right to me." she states then he went back falling through space as he was a comet "You think you know how the world works?" the Ancient One states as energy then grips his hands and feet. "You think that this material universe is all there is?" she asks him as he then burst into several parts as he was somewhere that was that was like a speaker. Then fell through the light as his body was bursting and reassembling. "What is real? What mysteries lie beyond the reach of your senses?" she questions him as he fell through the cosmos of energy then passes through a black hole. "At the root of existence, mine and matter meet. Thoughts and shape reality," he states as he then grabbed by the foot. He then looks down as saw that it was armed and then he looks over and saw that hands were at him. Then looks down at his hands as they were growing hands of themselves.

Then they formed himself and he fell through his own giant eye. "This universe is only one of an infinite number. Then into the glass dimension as there were more than one of him. "Worlds without end. Some benevolent and life-giving," she states and then into the dark dimension. "Others filled with malice and hunger. Dark places where powers are older than time lie ravenous and waiting," she states as he saw the face of darkness. Then he screams, he endlessly screams and then it was silent as he floats there "Who are you in this vast Multiverse, Mr. Strange?" she asks him again.

Then he was then flying back through space and time, screaming, yelling as he was now falling back to the Earth's atmosphere, through the window. Through the hall and smacks against the chair, breaking it as he was now laying on the ground. He lays there, panting as he pulls himself up. "Have you seen that before in a gift shop?" she asks him as she was standing in front of him. He looks up at her "Teach me." he asks her, but she just looks at her, "No."

~8~8~8~

Stephen was then thrown out of Kamar-Taj, people then looks down at him in surprise as his coat was then thrown out as well. He looks up as the door was then closed shut. "No. No! No, no No!" he groans as he then pulls himself up then ran back to the door.

He then tries to open it, but it was locked then bangs his arms on the door, but it would not budge. "No! Open the door! Please!" he cries out, not caring if people were thinking he was weird.

~8~8~8~

The Ancient One was in an old stone room as the Masters of the other sanctums were standing in front of her as she turns the dials "Thank you, masters." she tells them, they bow their heads at her and return back to the sanctums.

Then Modo walks into the room, "You think I was wrong to cast him out?" she asks him, already knowing his question "Five hours later, he's still out your doorstep. There's a strength to him." he states with a smile. "Stubbornness, arrogance, ambition. I've seen it all before," she states as he circles her. "He reminds you of Kaecilius?" he asks her "I cannot lead another gifted student to power, only to lose him to the darkness," she states and then he stops as he turns to her. "You didn't lose me." he states and she looks at him, "Or me." another voice calls out, they look over as Astra steps into the room and looks at her as Sully was resting on her shoulders.

The Ancient One smiles at her "I wanted the power to defeat my enemies. You gave me the power to defeat my demons. And to live within the natural law." he tells her as Astra smiles. "As I wanted to control the voices inside my head and to better understand myself. You have me the power to do just that and I defeat the demons that I created of my own will," she tells him as Sully meowed in agreement. "We never lose our demons, Modo, Astra. We only learn to live above them," she informs them and they both exchanged looks. Then Modo steps forward, "Kaecilius still has the missing pages. If he deciphers them, he could bring ruin, upon us all." he informs her, "And we need all the help we can get." Astra informs her, the Ancient One looks at her, "There may be dark days ahead. Perhaps Kamar-Taj could use a man like Strange." he informs her. "Because you may be the Ancient One, but no one can do anything alone." Astra reminds her and the Ancient One looks at her.

~8~8~8~

It was close to night time and Stephen was still outside in front of Kamar-Taj, banging softly on the doors. "Don't shut me out." he whimpers as he turns and pressed his back against the door then slides down it. "I haven't anywhere else to go." he whimpers.

But then the door buzzes and then opens, making Stephen gasp and fall back inside of Kamar-Taj. He then looks up at the person that was standing over him. "Thank you." he said to them, but they shook their head and kicks him gently "Get up Stephen," Astra informs him. His eyes widen in shock then scrambles to his feet and looks at her.

But she turns away from him and walks down the fall. He just follows after her, they both walk in silence. A thick tension held in the air between the two of them, he wanted to say something to her. God, it was killing him not to say something to her. But she turns and shows him to his quarters, she then opens the doors and steps inside. "This is where you'll be staying," she states as he steps inside the smalls room. "Here is where you will sleep, you have a desk. Along with a tub to clean yourself off in, which I suggest you do," she informs him, refusing to make eye-contact with him.

Stephen just looks around at the room, "You should get some shut-eye. You're going to be busy in the coming days." she informs him then pulls out a piece of paper, then some matches and lights the candle. "The Ancient One will summon you," she states and then sets the matches down and then turns to him, handing him the paper. He looks down at it and reads the word. Shamballa.

He tilts his head in confusion, "What's this? My Mantra?" he asks her, she shocks and scoffs at her, then turns and finally looks at him, but there was only anger in her eyes. "Believe it or not, that right there is the Wi-fi password. Even though they're off the grid, these people are civilized." she snaps at him, "Good night, Stephen." she states and shuts the doors. He nods at her words, knowing that she was still angry. Then steps over to the window and looks outside the people that just walk by. He then pulls out his watch and looks down at it, even though it was broken. It was still his treasure. He then turns it over and reads the inscription on the back.

 _ **Time will tell**_

 _ **how much**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **Astra**_

He exhales and sets the watch down. He regrets what happened at his apartment, he regretted it, he shouldn't have shouted at her, he shouldn't have said he didn't need her, he shouldn't have slapped her, he shouldn't have had the thought of raising his hand to her. It wasn't how he felt about her, he was just mad, just angry and he took it out on her. - _If I could take it all back, Ash. I would, I would do it in a heart be._ _Please, please forgive me._ \- he begs her as he lays down on the bed.

~8~8~8~

Astra laid on her bed, all curled up on her side as Sully was all curled up next to her and she was automatically petting him, she was still angry with him. Yes, that part was true.

But in her heart, she wanted to forgive him and be his friend again, but her pride and stubbornness refused to cave in first, she exhales and then her head went to her neck and pulls out her necklace, turns it over and reads the engravings on the back

 _ **No matter When you are**_

 _ **or what Time you stumble in**_

 _ **know that I will always love you**_

 _ **Stephen**_

She sniffles to herself as tears well up in her eyes and she wipes them away and sighs. She then pulls Sully closer to her, he purrs happily as he was held close to her chest.

Astra just laid there as the candle just burns away, she exhales wiping away her tears and tries to closes her eyes, the next few days were going to be long days indeed.


End file.
